Little Dragon
by cleotheo
Summary: There's tears at Malfoy Manor as a five year old Draco gets the wrong end of the stick regarding a family holiday. Fluffy Malfoy family One Shot.


**A/N - This is another Lucissa one shot and this is a fluffy Malfoy family piece.**

* * *

Growing up Narcissa Black had always loved her family's tradition of naming children after stars and constellations, and she was always so disappointed that she hadn't been part of the tradition. When she was young, her father had tried to tell her it was because she was special and that she was the unique member of the family with a different type of name. However, Narcissa had always resented not being part of the tradition and she'd always vowed that when she had a child of her own, it would be included in the tradition even though their surname wouldn't be Black.

Before she even headed to Hogwarts at eleven years old, Narcissa had spent a long time studying the stars and she had a name already picked out for her son. Draco. Funnily enough she'd never even considered looking for a girl's name despite being one of three sisters. From a young age she'd always felt that one day she would have a son, and she was determined he would be called Draco.

Narcissa never mentioned her desire to name her son Draco to anyone, knowing that most people would think it was strange that she had a name picked out for her son before she was even old enough to have a boyfriend. Even when she did begin to date, she never mentioned already having a name in mind for her son. In fact she never even mentioned it when she married Lucius Malfoy. The first Lucius heard of it was when Narcissa discovered she was pregnant.

"I hope it's a boy," Lucius said with a grin when his wife broke the news to him that they were expecting a baby after several years of trying.

"It is," Narcissa replied with confidence, her hands protectively cradling her stomach. "My little dragon."

"Dragon?" Lucius frowned in confusion.

"I've sort of already named him Draco," Narcissa confessed with a sheepish smile.

"You've named our son only hours after discovering you were pregnant?" Lucius questioned with a laugh.

"Actually, I named him years ago," Narcissa replied, finally confessing her long held desire to follow her family's tradition and the name she'd chosen years ago.

"Draco it is then," Lucius laughed.

"You're not mad?" Narcissa checked. "You don't want a say in naming him?"

"You've set your heart on this, and who am I to break your heart," Lucius replied with a smile as he pulled his wife into his arms and gave her a kiss on the end of her nose. "I love you Cissa, and if calling our son Draco makes you happy, then I'm happy. Besides, I like the name."

"I fell in love with it the moment I discovered it," Narcissa replied. "And now finally, I'm going to get my little dragon."

Lucius chuckled fondly at his wife, and the nickname she'd already given their son. "I think you mean, our little dragon."

"Our little dragon," Narcissa agreed, taking hold of Lucius's hand and leading it to her still flat stomach. "He's in there Lucius, and soon we'll get to meet him."

"I can't wait," Lucius said, already looking forward to the day he would meet his son.

As Narcissa's pregnancy progressed she continued to use the nickname 'little dragon', and even Lucius started to use it. By the time Draco was born the couple often referred to him as their little dragon, and they didn't stop once they'd welcomed him into the world. Draco was their little dragon, and the most precious thing in the world to either of them.

As he grew older, Draco came to understand what dragons were and he developed a fascination with the magical creatures he shared a name with. By five years old his bedroom was devoted to dragons and the best gift anyone could give him was something dragon related. A month after Draco's fifth birthday, Lucius popped home at lunchtime to give his wife and son some good news – thanks to a contact of his, he'd booked them a trip to Romania to visit the largest dragon sanctuary in the world.

"Am I really going to see a live dragon?" Draco excitedly asked his father as Narcissa left the room to answer a floo call from a friend of hers.

"Yes, lots of them," Lucius replied with a smile. Even though he had to rush back to the office, it had been worth the trip home just to see how excited Draco was.

"But what is a sanc…sancs…sanct thing?" Draco stuttered, struggling with the unfamiliar word.

"It's a place where all the dragons live," Lucius answered, his focus drifting from his son and towards the door in search of his wife. He had to leave soon, and he didn't want to leave Draco on his own.

"All the dragons?" Draco whispered, his grey eyes widening with panic as he understood what his father was telling him.

"All the dragons," Lucius confirmed with an absentminded nod of his head. Turning his focus back to Draco, he chuckled when he spotted the wary expression on his son's face. "Don't worry, you'll love it there, Draco," he said, taking his son's wariness for nerves at seeing so many dragons all in one place.

While Draco continued to gaze at him in utter horror, Lucius checked the time and found he was going to be late if he didn't leave straight away. Calling for one of the house elves, he hurriedly said goodbye to Draco and gave the elf orders not to leave his son until Narcissa returned. He then left the manor totally unaware that he'd unintentionally traumatised his son.

No sooner had his father left than Draco burst into tears. Dobby, the elf Lucius had called to sit with him, tried to calm him down but didn't have much luck. It didn't matter what poor Dobby said, Draco wouldn't stop crying. Draco wouldn't even go with Dobby to find Narcissa, so all the elf could do was rub Draco's back as the little boy sobbed his heart out over the fact he would be going to a dragon sanctuary. Draco was still crying when Narcissa returned to the living room, and by this point poor Dobby was also close to tears as he couldn't get his young master to calm down.

"You go back to whatever you were doing, Dobby," Narcissa said kindly, smiling at the elf to let him know she didn't blame him for Draco's hysterics. "I'll settle Draco down."

"Yes, Mistress," Dobby muttered in relief as he disappeared into the bowels of the manor to deal with something a bit less stressful than a crying five year old.

"Now what's wrong with you, my little dragon?" Narcissa asked as she knelt down in front of her son. "I thought you were happy about going to the dragon sanctuary."

"No, I don't want to go. Don't make me go," Draco wailed, throwing his little arms around his mother's neck and clinging onto her for dear life.

"It's okay sweetheart," Narcissa said soothingly, not sure what had come over her son. Draco had never been a one for crying, so it was unsettling to see him so upset. "Why don't you want to go and see the dragons?" she asked once he started to calm down.

"I hate dragons," Draco spat.

"No, you don't," Narcissa argued. "You love dragons."

"I don't," Draco retorted stubbornly as he stamped his foot petulantly. "I don't want to go."

"Why?" Narcissa pressed. Something had happened to change Draco's mind about the trip, and she wasn't stopping until she got to the bottom of what was wrong with her son.

"I like it here, with you and Daddy," Draco answered quietly.

"That's very nice, but what does that have to do with the sanctuary?" Narcissa questioned with a confused frown.

"Daddy says all dragons live there, and I don't want to," Draco wailed, his tears starting up again. "Please don't leave me, Mummy. I don't want to live with the other dragons."

"Oh my sweet boy," Narcissa gasped, swooping Draco up in her arms as she finally understood what his little mind was thinking. "No-one is going to leave you anywhere. You're not going to live in the sanctuary."

"But Daddy said all dragons live there," Draco sniffled, gazing up at his mother with wide grey eyes. "And I'm a little dragon."

"You're my little dragon and I'm never letting you go," Narcissa replied. "You're not like other dragons, Draco. You're special and your place if here at the manor with me."

"And Daddy?" Draco asked.

"And Daddy," Narcissa confirmed with a nod of her head. "We're going to go and visit the dragon sanctuary to see all the dragons. Your Daddy and I will be with you all the time, and we're all going to come home together. All three of us."

"You're not sending me away to live with other dragons?" Draco checked.

"Never," Narcissa replied, hugging her son tighter. "One day when you're older you'll want to spread your wings and leave home, but that won't happen for years. Right now, you're my little dragon and you're not going anywhere. Now how about you go and get washed and we can go for a fly."

"Yeah, flying," Draco cried, extracting himself from his mother's arms and running towards the door of the living room.

Narcissa called for an elf to take Draco to get washed up as she mulled over what had just happened. She didn't know what Lucius had said to Draco, but somehow their son had misunderstood and gotten it into his head that they were going to abandon him to a dragon sanctuary. They would have to make sure they erased all his doubts, as Narcissa didn't want Draco worrying about the trip and the fact he might be left behind with the other dragons.

Once Draco was washed up, Narcissa grabbed some brooms and took him outside. For a while, Draco flew around on his child's broom, but as a treat, Narcissa then settled him on a larger broom with her and they spent an hour whizzing around the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor. When they headed indoors, Narcissa sent Draco off to play in his room with one of the elves, while she waited for her husband to return. When Lucius did arrive home, he was in a good mood and was disappointed when Draco wasn't waiting to greet him as he normally was.

"You need to go and speak to Draco," Narcissa said to her husband when he enquired about their son.

"Why? Is he in trouble again?" Lucius asked with a smirk. Despite only being five, Draco had a knack for getting into mischief and was already displaying signs he would be a Slytherin.

"No," Narcissa replied. "After you left at lunchtime he was distraught."

"Because I'd gone back to work?" Lucius asked with a frown. He knew his son looked up to him, and he adored Draco, but there was never normally anxiety issues when they weren't together.

"No, because he thought we were taking him to the dragon sanctuary to leave him there with the other dragons," Narcissa answered.

Lucius laughed thinking his wife was joking, but when Narcissa didn't crack a smile he realised she was serious and he sobered up. "You're serious."

"Deadly."

"I don't understand," Lucius muttered. "Why would Draco think we were leaving him at the sanctuary?"

"Because you told him all the dragons lived there," Narcissa answered.

"Little dragon," Lucius whispered his son's nickname. "He thought I meant him."

"Yes." Narcissa nodded. "He was breaking his little heart when he thought we were going to leave him. I've tried to reassure him, but I think he needs to hear it from you. He needs to know that we're not going to leave him at the dragon sanctuary."

"I'll go and talk to him," Lucius said, jumping to his feet and rushing from the room.

Lucius reached his son's room within two minutes and he stood for a moment taking in the sight of his son happily playing with one of the house elves. Although noticeably, he wasn't playing with his dragon toys, instead he was playing with his quidditch figures. When the elf noticed Lucius, he disappeared leaving father and son alone.

"Can I come in?" Lucius asked his son.

"If you want," Draco answered with a shrug as he abandoned his quidditch figures and settled himself cross legged on his bed.

"Your mother tells me we had a bit of a misunderstanding at lunchtime," Lucius said, entering the room and perching on the side of his son's bed. "She said you thought we were going to leave you at the dragon sanctuary."

"You said all the dragons lived there," Draco whispered, and Lucius could see that despite his wife's best efforts, Draco still thought he might still be left with the other dragons.

"I did," Lucius replied. "But I didn't mean you. I wouldn't leave you at a sanctuary, Draco. You're my son and you're not going anywhere. We're just going for a visit. We can see the real dragons, and then come home again."

"Do you promise?" Draco asked in a solemn voice.

"I promise," Lucius vowed. "No-one is leaving you behind, Draco. Now let's go and show your mother that everything is sorted."

Scooping Draco up in his arms, Lucius gave his son a hug before leaving his son's bedroom and setting off towards the stairs with Draco still in his arms. They found Narcissa waiting for them in the living room, and she gave them both a relieved smile to find they seemed fine and everything seemed to be sorted.

"Daddy?" Draco asked as Lucius settled him on the sofa beside his mother and settled down on his other side.

"Yes, Draco."

"Am I still a dragon, even though I don't live in a sanct thing?"

"You're a special kind of a dragon," Lucius replied. "You're not a dragon like the creatures you like. You're a wizard, and your name just means dragon."

"But you will always be our little dragon," Narcissa added, dropping a kiss to the top of her son's platinum blond head.

"Even when I'm a hundred?" Draco asked, his eyes widening dramatically.

"Even then," Narcissa replied with a laugh.

"Can't I be a big dragon instead?" Draco asked earnestly. "I don't think I'll be this little forever."

"No, you won't," Narcissa agreed with a sigh. "You'll be grown up soon enough. But for now can't you just stay my little dragon?"

"Okay, but one day I'll be a big dragon," Draco replied seriously.

"I'm sure you will son," Lucius laughed, throwing Narcissa a reassuring smile.

Fortunately Draco's little misunderstanding was easily fixed and Lucius was confident he would enjoy the trip to the dragon sanctuary now he was sure he wasn't going to be left behind. After all, he was their little dragon, and he was needed at Malfoy Manor.

 **The End.**


End file.
